


Oh no

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Comforting, Comforting Hunk, Confusion, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, First Times, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Relationship, OH NO IM IN LOVE, These dorks are in love, True Love, best friend hunk, first I love you's, hunk is he bestest friend, relization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Maybe he was going crazy. And he should feel bad and try to fight it. It should feel bad to go crazy, right? But, oh god it felt so good.





	Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> warning: he is shooketh

Maybe it had always been like this and he never noticed. Maybe he was going crazy. And he should feel bad and try to fight it. It should feel bad to go crazy, right? But, oh god it felt so good. When they were apart it felt like torture. That it drove him crazy. But when they were together it felt so good it almost felt bad. There was this over flowing emotion. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it sadness? No, can't be. He felt happy when he was with him: and something else. What could it be? Maybe he was just so happy his brain thought it was a whole different emotion. Yeah! That sounds about right. Or maybe-

"Lance!"

"Oh! Uh... what?"

"I've been talking to you for like five minutes man. Are you even listening?" Hunk furrowed his brow. He had that Concerned Friend ™ look.

"No, I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"You been thinking a lot lately..."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been really spaced out these days. Is something bothering you?"

"No, noooo. I'm fine really!" Hunk gave him The Look ™ Lance sighed. "Okay, something is... on my mind lately. It's been... pestering me for a few days."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, I just... maybe I should figure this out for myself..."

"Nonsense! This is what friends are for! I'm all ears buddy. I'll even make you some cookies. What is this problem making you feel?"

"It's not a problem... it's just a—it's confusing me."

"Ah, confusion. This calls for extra sugar. If you want we can make some cookies, get your mind off of it and then we can talk; okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

So they baked cookies. Or, well, space cookies. They sang, they danced and ate way to much cookie dough. At some point Pidge wandered into the kitchen and joined in on the singing and—well singing and sitting on the floor with her computer. All in all, the three had fun. When the cookies were done Pidge took a few with her to her room and Hunk and Lance went to the lounge.

"So, what's this confusion about?"

"Its about..." Lance debated whether to say the root of the confusion, "feelings." I mean technically that is the root...

"Ah, yes feelings. The reason we're human. Just so you know you should never feel ashamed of your emotion-"

"Hunk, you are aware I am out of the closet: you don't need to give me that talk. You already did."

"Right—I'm just really good at that talk though." Lance stared at him. "Okay sorry. But hey, it's true." Lance rolled his eyes.

"I know. And I appreciate it. But it's about a feeling I've never felt before."

"Ah, I know."

"Really?! I haven't even described what I fel-"

"Puberty." Lance just had to do a double take "Your body is changing and you're experiencing things you've never expi-"

"Hunk! I'm not talking about puberty! I'm gonna be 19 soon: I'm positive that its over!"

"Oh. Okay, I've run out of Talks so you can go ahead and actually talk."

"It's just whenever I'm-" Lance thought out his words. "Okay, so there's this...thing that makes me feel...helpless. Whenever I'm around the... thing I'm overwhelmed. My chest goes tight, I feel absolutely happy. Which is great! But then when I'm not...around this...thing... I feel sad and-and almost lonely. And I feel scared of this emotion... it's not happiness its-its more. But I don't know what it is. Its new and, I'm scared but, I also really like it and honestly wouldn't mind feeling it all the time..." There were a few seconds of silence, making sure Lance was done.

"Hmm..." Hunk said, even though he thought he might know the answer. "Do you mind telling me what this...thing is?"

"Umm...it's a person."

"Hmm..." Hunk said mostly mockingly because he knew exactly who it was. "Is it...by any chance... one of the paladins?"

"Umm...yes" Lance looked away, scratching the back his neck.

"Hmm... is it by any chance—I don't know -- Keith?"

"Maybe... I mean, is this like a normal couple thing? You know, like when you get in a relationship you wanna cuddle more and you wanna—"

"Yeah -- I think so anyways. Or at least, in a healthy relationship. In a long lasting relationship...How long have you been together again?"

"About a little over half a year. I mean, 7 months and 5 days—not that I'm counting or anything!"

"Oh, yes. Oh no this emotion is good. Let's just say I think you should tell him."

"But what is it?! I don't get it. It makes me so frustrated. I just don't understand how he does it-"

"Lance."

"I mean, who makes a mullet look good oh my god-"

"Lance!"

"What?"

"Buddy... you're in love." Lances face went through about a million emotions in about 2 seconds but the ones Hunk could identify were anger, confusion, fear, exasperation, etc. Then his face went completely blank and he seemed to be staring off into the distance... at a wall.

"Lance, buddy. Are you okay?" Hunk waved his hand over Lances face.

"Oh...my...god."

"Are you okay?" Hunk said more persistently.

"Oh...my...god."

"I broke Lance." Hunk ran his hands through his hair, "I broke my best friend." Then the doors slid open.

"Is Lance here?" Hunk quickly looked.

"Oh, hi Keith." He processed it for a second. "Oh my god! Keith! It's okay." Keith looked over at Lance, who was currently all curled up rocking back and forth.

"What did you do to him?" Keith said with a small laugh. "I think you broke him." He tilted his head.

"Nope. I did not break him." Hunk said quickly. Keith eyed him suspiciously. He walked over to Lance. He sat down next to him.

"Hey, Lance, are you okay?" Lance slowly turned his head towards Keith. He slowly melted at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Yeah...I'm more than okay. I'm in looooove with these cookies Hunk made." He offered a cookie to Keith. He looked confused but took a bite anyways.

"Yeah, they are pretty good." He put the cookie down on the plate. "Umm, Pidge set up a monitor in her room, she said she'll project us a movie if we get there soon." Keith said getting up and extending his hand to Lance.

"Yeah...yes" he took Keith's hand "Movie! Let's go!" Keith went ahead and dragged Lance. As they were about to leave Hunk pulled Lance over.

"I just want to tell him something really quick and he's all yours." Keith quickly nodded and went ahead.

"Lance, you should tell him."

"Oh, I don't know."

"I think it's time. He probably loves you too. Scratch that, he does love you too."

"Okay...but not now. When it's the right time. Like romantic."

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it."

~~

Pidge started up the movie and left them alone. The movie was in Altean and it was a really bad translation. It was supposed to be a tragic comedy according to Pidge but it was mostly funny. They cuddled on the floor and Lance couldn't help but stare at Keith. How did he not realize he loved Keith on his own? It was so simple...yet so complicated. Maybe he had always loved Keith, to some extent. He loved their 'rivalry' which was just an excuse to talk to him. Maybe not loved, really liked; yes.

I mean, how could you not. I mean, once you actually got to know Keith he was a really nice and lovable guy. He had a soft side, a cuddly side. And even if you didn't know him very well, it was hard to deny he was good looking. In fact, impossible to deny it. With his ever so perfect-to-get-lost-in eyes. His hair, despite being styled horrendously, was nice and soft and luscious and shiny. He had beautiful soft, pale skin. He had eyebrows that Lance could only dream of. He had freckles. They were so cute. They only came out when they were closer to suns; in planets that were very hot and such.

He was absolutely lost in admiring Keith that he hadn't noticed Keith caught him.

"What are you doing?" said Keith.

"Just lookin'."

"At what? Do I have something on my face?" Keith said suddenly self-conscious

"No. You're just so- oh my god."

"I'm so 'oh my god'...is that a compliment?"

"You're so beautiful is what I meant so yes." Keith flushed and attempted to hide his face. "No, don't hide. Like I said beautiful." Keith leaned into a kiss. It was short but full of love and sentiment.

"I-I love you." Lance said once they pulled apart. Keith looked a bit shocked for a second but then he smiled. He hugged Lance and put his head against his chest.

"I love you too." He said shyly, but you could tell he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> he is shooketh bc he in love


End file.
